The Emperor's Command
by Reizna
Summary: He assumes the title of Emperor. The Knight of Zero can’t help him with this one. C.C. defies the Emperor’s order.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, the following would occur. So enjoy.

I apologize for this being so simply written and short. I didn't really have time to flesh it out; I consider this a drabble. I had to get it down before I lost the idea. I wrote this after I looked through the Mutuality art book scans. I loved the dress CLAMP designed for C.C. It matches Lelouch's Emperor outfit.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia was not known for his jokes. Hell, he was already horrible at interpreting Sayoko's jokes.

Suzaku was in shock when he heard the news. "You're going to what? What was that again?"

Funny how disbelief hits people.

"You heard me." The Emperor clothed in white snarled.

Suzaku scratched the back of his head. He was questioning his friend's motives. "Lelouch, isn't that…a little _too_ forward?"

"NO." Lelouch gave no hesitation when he replied.

"But you barely spent time with her lately. Just consider it-"

"No, Suzaku. You know it's driving me insane. This is not Ashford Academy anymore. I am not just Lelouch Lamperouge. Dammit, I'm the emperor now."

There was a pause. The Knight and his Emperor stared at each other. Finally after a while, Suzaku stepped down and sighed with defeat. He couldn't win with staring contests.

"Nonetheless, good luck. You'll need it."

"I know."

"She's not going to-"

"I know!"

Not even the Knight of Zero would be able to protect the Emperor from this. Lelouch rose from his throne and stormed off toward his personal wing of the palace – which he shared with the Grey Witch of Britannia.

Suzaku sighed to himself once more. Technically speaking, she was not the Empress of Britannia. However with the rumors going around the inner circles of the Empire, the witch might as well be the empress in name. After all, she did share the same wing of the palace. Not to mention the _same_ suite, the _same_ room and the same _bed_.

"She is going to twist his words around. Or plant something in his head." Suzaku said to no one in particular. Then, he heard Arthur's meow from somewhere in the halls.

* * *

"C.C.?" Lelouch called her as he entered their shared room.

Aside from her lying on her stomach, there was a box on pizza on the bed. And there was a stain on her usual outfit. Lelouch wanted to chuckle. C.C.'s white straightjacket was stained with pizza sauce. It must have been a first.

"What a sight to behold."

"Shut up, boy." C.C. was trying to get the stain off, but she only smeared it, making it much worse.

"This makes things easier for me." Lelouch commented.

C.C. shot a glare at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He couldn't use his Geass on her. After all, she was immune to it. He knew that even before he told Suzaku what he was planning to do.

She broke the silence.

"You're not proposing to me, are you?"

"No."

An awkward silence fell between them once more. It was rather short.

"You're early, Lelouch."

"Concerned?"

"Why?"

"Just strip."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow. C.C. pushed herself up from the bed until she was sitting on the edge.

"You heard me." His gaze narrowed.

"I'm not Shirley. I won't strip for you." C.C. looked away from him.

He ignored the comment about the old school friend. "Not even for pizza?"

She had to think about it. "No."

Damn that stubborn woman.

He sighed. It looked he had to go to Plan B. He had to remember what Suzaku taught him. As if it would really work anyway. _Well, here goes nothing_, he thought to himself.

He ran at her. C.C.'s expression remained indifferent. She tossed her pizza box away and braced herself. Lelouch pinned her down with his arms on both sides and his hips pressing against her.

"Just do as I say, C.C." He was pleading now.

He didn't receive a verbal answer. Instead, C.C. turned the tables on him and flipped them over. So she ended up on top, straddling him. She wouldn't strip when he asked. She would do strip whenever she felt like it. At that exact moment, she didn't feel like it just because he asked her to.

"Why?" She could have sworn she felt something bulging. However, her expression remained unfazed. Even though her expression appeared indifferent, in the inside, she was laughing at him. Although he was the Emperor now, he was still Lelouch Lamperouge –a young man with carnal desires and the weak physical abilities. Maybe, he was indeed into stuff like this. She would try to find out later.

"I need you to try something on."

"It's not lingerie, is it? You know, those are comfortable especially the silk ones."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He kept a mental note about that. "No, it's not. If you want those, I can get them for you if you do me one favor."

"You ask too much. You know that, right?" She replied nonchalantly. "What favor is it this time?"

"The closet. There's a black dress. I need you to make an appearance-"

"As Empress?"

He nodded.

* * *

As always, she took forever to get dressed, but Lelouch didn't complain. She changed in front of him. He didn't seem to have a problem with that. Things like this made his day after long meetings. The dress was strapless, long-sleeved and form-fitting. It showed off her curves and accented her hair perfectly. The gold clips in her hair served as her crown. Her black choker hid some marks from something earlier.

He smirked. Black did look good on her.

His eyes drifted from her to his white robes. They would wear opposing colors, but they matched with Lelouch's trademark eye design decorated his robes and a level of her skirts. Like Yin and Yang, but it worked somehow.


End file.
